


Blossoming

by Mello_Drama_Reborn



Category: Initial D
Genre: Not a crack fic, Other, cargo ship, he loves the car and its very wholesome and good, objectum sexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 09:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13924143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mello_Drama_Reborn/pseuds/Mello_Drama_Reborn
Summary: When his friends ask how he learned to drive so fast, Takumi tells them about how he’d been delivering tofu in the mornings since he was in middle school, how he’d drive as fast as possible so he could go home and get back to bed. It was half true.





	Blossoming

When his friends ask how he learned to drive so fast, Takumi tells them about how he’d been delivering tofu in the mornings since he was in middle school, how he’d drive as fast as possible so he could go home and get back to bed. It was half true.  
The full truth was that the eight-six wanted him to. Takumi wasn’t naturally the kind of person to try something risky or push his limits, even in the boredom of the far too early morning work commute. The eight-six, however, had a personality of its own.

At first, it was an encouraging presence- when his dad introduced the cup exercise, nearly every outing involved cold water spilling unpleasantly over his lap during the uphill, the uncomfortable damp lingering through the rest of the drive. Takumi was perhaps even more stubborn back then, but even so, the only thing that stopped him from throwing a tantrum, of accusing his dad of giving him an impossible challenge just to test the limits of his youthful naivety, was the eight-six’s tacit encouragement. Even when he found himself tired and irritated by another spill, he felt the car’s confidence that he could do it - that _it_ could do it - and it wouldn’t let him give up, wouldn’t even let him feel discouraged for long.  
As he started to grasp the basics, it pushed him for more; she (it became a she at some point- but it’s normal for people refer to vehicles by feminine pronouns, right?) was ambitious, childish- even though he was tired, just wanted to do his job and get it over with, there was the feeling that she was eager to enjoy her time with him, maybe even to impress him. It something he felt more than heard, but put into words, it was as if she was always saying “let’s play! look what I can do!”  
Though that kind of personality was tiring, especially at the time of day he was always driving, it was endearing, too. There was an affection to it, and he couldn’t help but indulge her- see just how close to the guardrail he could make the turn, how fast she could handle the hairpins of Akina. She was never satisfied, always hungry for more, that same simple-minded joy and ambition that he kept giving into, letting her personality influence him as he pushed his abilities further and further. 

Takumi hadn’t thought that he saw his car any differently than anyone else did. Truthfully, he didn’t know how other people felt about cars- it’s not like it was something he talked to people about, though he heard people at the gas station gush about them sometimes. Seeing all the unreasonable hysteria from them, he figured the personality he felt from his dad’s trueno was probably normal too.  
He tried not to think about it too much, what it might mean. As time passed, he explained the sensation away as a result of his dad’s tuning- it’d been juiced up to be a race car, so of course it wanted to race. It was a natural result of the hardware, nothing more.

When he raced Keisuke at Akina, in front of a crowd of anxious and jeering spectators, her personality bloomed.  
He knew she was happy then, even happier than their regular early morning drives together. Those times were comfortable- they knew each other better than anyone else, childhood friends at this point, and in the quiet of those early mornings he continued to indulge her desire for speed, pushing himself for the satisfaction of bringing her the joy he felt resonate through the vehicle, vibrating through him as each turn pushed him deeper into the seat.  
But he always knew those times were just playing at what she wanted- she was vain, competitive; she wanted to be seen and admired, and part of Takumi wanted that too, even though he didn’t consider himself any type of racer. His eight-six was beautiful, even with the almost cutesy Fujiwara Tofu logo on the side; the way she moved, how she carried herself, the way her spirit shone in every turn and her smile was audible in the roar of the engine, in the satisfied way the speedometer sang as he pushed her to the edge. He had seen her as childish before, but just as he was no longer the discouraged child behind the wheel, she wasn’t the bratty girl who wanted exhilaration simply for the thrill of it- she was a racer, hungry in the way a young adult was, all passion and desire to assert herself as someone capable, admirable.

He hadn’t let himself feel her to that extent in a long time, and in the midst of that race, he felt a lot of things. He regretted shutting out that voice, letting himself think of it as something internal instead of something personal; but more than that, he wanted to get to know this side of her more. The comfortable affection of his childhood turned into something greater, and he wanted to push deeper into this passionate side of her, see how much more intense the connection between them could become.

He could say he fell in love with her that day, but in a way, he already was. That day, he just realized what that meant.

**Author's Note:**

> [kiseki no hana blasting]  
> I am being the change I want to see in the world.


End file.
